Destroyer's Game
Episode 3 of LEGO BIONICLE: The Journey to One. After the events caused not a long ago, Makuta is out for vengeance. With mind controlling Umarak he orders him to bring the pieces of the shattered forbidden mask and raise a shadow horde. The Toa in the City of the Mask Makers are battling the elemental beasts while Umarak is on his way to open a portal to the Shadow Realm. Plot Umarak is seen talking to Makuta about raising a shadow army of elemental beasts. Umarak suggests that he leads them later but Makuta says no and that he needs to go find the pieces of the Mask of Ultimate Power. Umarak then uses his powers that were given to him by the Mask of Control and opens elemental portals in every region around Okoto. it is then revealed that the elemental beasts are actually Shadow Traps mutated by the elemental portals. Toa are seen wandering around the Jungle region while suddenly they see a lightning bolt in the sky caused by Umarak. Tahu climbs up a rock wall and sees that Lewa's village was under attack. They assume it was Umarak but Tahu says it was a lava army. Pohatu feels guilty because it was his fault for losing the mask, Kopaka yells at him that it indeed was his fault. Tahu swoops in and stops their argument by saying Pohatu did the right choice of saving Ketar. Toa go to the City of Mask Makers to warn the villagers that the shadow horde is attacking. Toa arrive in the Mask Maker's City and head over to the Forge in search of Ekimu to bring him the bad news. After Pohatu still feels sorry for losing the mask, Ekimu tells him it's alright and that it was stated like that in the prophecies. Suddenly a horn is heard as the city is under attack. Toa quickly run off to protect it from the beasts. A catapult shoots a boulder and it crashes the Storm Beasts, Kopaka says that this should be easy while Lewa says it's never easy. After multiple fight scenes, Toa fight off the beasts with confusion that they were just a distraction while Onua goes off to Ekimu. Ekimu watches this from his tower at the top of the City Forge and discusses with Onua how and why attack the city when the object is to awaken Makuta. Then they come to a conclusion that it infact was just a distraction. Ekimu calls his eagle Agil that is later revealed to be Creature of Light, and Ekimu transforms into his powerful armor like the Toa. Ekimu joins the Toa and they compliment his new appearance. Ekimu tells them that Agil is creature of light and Gali asks if that means that Ekimu is the Toa of Light to which he answers no, he is just a mask maker. Toa and Ekimu then go to find Umarak and stop him from opening to portal to Shadow Realm. Ekimu tells the Toa that creature of light can show the vision if a person watches it in the eyes. Agil shares a vision of where he saw Umarak and Toa start their way to find him. Episode ends with Umarak successfully opening the portal, Ekimu and the Toa in fear. Official Description Drawing new power from the Mask of Control, Umarak raises an army of beasts to keep the Toa busy while he tries to open a portal to the Shadow Realm. Errors *Before the Shadow Traps enter the water portals, the backround Shadow Traps are normal. However when the foreground Shadow Traps ecome Storm Beasts, the backround Shadow Traps are also now Storm Beasts. Gallery Destroyer's Game 2.png|Umarak talking to Makuta. Destroyer's Game 4.png|Makuta tells him to bring him the pieces of Mask of Ultimate Power. Destroyer's Game 5.png|Umarak uses his powers that makes elemental portals in every region around Okoto. Destroyer's Game 6.png|Region of Fire. Destroyer's Game 8.png|Shadow Traps turn into Lava Beasts. Destroyer's Game 9.png|Toa wander around the Jungle region. Destroyer's Game 10.png|They suddenly see a lightning bolt in the sky. Destroyer's Game 11.png|Onua thinks this is Umarak. Destroyer's Game 14.png|Jungle Village under attack. Destroyer's Game 15.png|Lewa feels sad. Destroyer's Game 16.png|Onua thinks this was done by an army. Destroyer's Game 17.png|Tahu says that it was caused by some lava creatures. Destroyer's Game 18.png|Pohatu feels guilty for losing the mask. Destroyer's Game 19.png|Kopaka yells at him while Tahu cuts the argument. Destroyer's Game 20.png|Toa say that beasts are going after the City. Then quickly run to it. Destroyer's Game 21.png|Okotan pointing at the Toa's arrival. Destroyer's Game 22.png|Toa run to Ekimu. Destroyer's Game 23.png|Ekimu describes the ancient Forge. Destroyer's Game 24.png|Pohatu still feels sorry for losing the mask. Destroyer's Game 25.png|Toa run out after hearing an attack horn. Destroyer's Game 26.png|Lava Beast attacking the city. Destroyer's Game 27.png|Onua searches for Ekimu. Destroyer's Game 28.png|Ekimu watches the fight from his tower. Destroyer's Game 31.png|Ekimu joins the Toa after transforming into his new armor. Destroyer's Game 32.png|Agil showing the Toa the vision. Destroyer's Game 33.png|Umarak had successfully opened the portal to Shadow Realm. Destroyer's Game 35.png|Episode ends with Umarak and the portal. Category:2015 Category:2016 Category:Okoto Category:Reboot